


I would betray our love for this gin

by Witness_to_my_life



Category: Bandom, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: M/M, Song fic-ish, apparently soft, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witness_to_my_life/pseuds/Witness_to_my_life
Summary: Dan gets cozy on the floor and grabs Sebastian’s ankles. Remington posts the video he took on his insta story and shows it to the two of them. “And you wonder why people ship you?”akaDan and Sebastian are best friends, according to them. The band is not quite sure about that. And then there’s Twitter. Also secret bets.





	I would betray our love for this gin

“It looks like Twitter just realized people are gonna ship us,” says Remington looking up from his phone. “I mean, we all saw it coming, why is everyone so surprised by it?” he asks. 

“Maybe because we are brothers?” Asks Sebastian. 

Remington groans. “C’mon, we grew up with MCR. Frerad was our mother milk, and don’t tell me you didn’t read fics with a certain other pairing”. 

“Obviously I mostly read Ryden, but you’re right, I guess,” laughs Sebastian.

“We know, future mister Ross,” Remington laughs eyeing Sebastian’s hair and clothes.

“Who’s gonna marry Ryan Ross?” Dan emerges from the bunk area, looking as disheveled as usual, with a bottle of gin in his hand.

“Sebastian.” Remington answers. “I mean look at him, he already wears Ryan’s skin as his own.”

Sebastian makes grabby hands towards the bottle in Dan’s hands. Dan looks at him. 

“You would betray our love for Ryan Ross?” He frowns and takes a swig.

“I would betray our love for this gin.” Sebastian deadpans.

“Come and take it then,” Dan says as he moves further to the kitchenette and takes another sip from the bottle. Making a show of it, long swallows, head bent back so he shows off his bobbing Adam’s apple. 

But Sebastian isn’t looking at Dan’s neck. He’s looking at the bottle. It’s his gin. His good gin! “Motherfucker! That’s mine! Where did you get it?” 

“In your bunk”, Dan retorts easily and takes another swig. Then he hands the bottle to Remington. 

Remington chuckles as he pulls out his phone to take a video of what’s just about to happen.

Seb lurches at Dan and starts punching his arm. “Give,” punch “it,” punch “back,” punch “or,” punch “we’ll,” punch “have,” punch “new,” punch “bass player,” punch.

Dan laughs like crazy and hits Sebastian back. Soon they are one punching mess on the floor. Remington quietly puts his legs up, so he won’t get hit too.

“Ow! That hurt!” Dan yells.

“You shouldn’t have taken my gin,” says Seb with a self-satisfying grin as he stands up and heads for the bottle. Finally he takes a swig and sags down to the couch. 

Dan gets cozy on the floor and grabs Sebastian’s ankles. Remington posts the video he took on his insta story and shows it to the two of them. “And you wonder why people ship you?”

“Who ships who?” Phil walks in and sits next to Remington, not really trying to avoid stepping on Dan.

“Apparently people ship me and Seb,” Dan responds.

“Ah, people have finally caught on. I was wondering how much longer it will take them,” Phil laughs. When he sees the two guys staring at him he continues, “C’mon guys, you had to know, I mean look at you!”

“Yeah, and what’s wrong with that? He’s the best person I know?” says Dan using Seb’s leg to get up and sit next to him. 

“Awww thank you baby,” coos Sebastian too sweetly as he pecks Dan on his cheek and then makes a gagging sound.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about. I mean, we know you’re great friends, but if you want to be something more… you know we would be ok with that, right? Nothing wrong with that.”

Dan and Seb got so bewildered by this little speech that they hardly noticed Remington kicking Phils leg and shooting him warning faces  
But before anyone could say anything, Emerson opened the door to their trailer and called them to soundcheck. 

*

Afterwards, when Sebastian and Dan disappeared somewhere once again, probably talk guitars of course, the rest of the band and crew walks to Phil.

“That was totally unfair what you did! I mean, my day is in two weeks!” Jay punches Phils arm.

Phil laughs, “Hey, we never said we cannot help them a little. The bet was just about the date, and you know … about what they’re gonna do. We never said anything about talking to them…”

“That was obviously an unwritten rule!” 

“You can still sway the date. Mess with them a little bit.”

“Or,” thinks Jay out loud, “we could let it happen as soon as possible and then make fun of them. We were waiting long enough. Also Phil buys drinks today.”

“Hey, not fair!” he fights back.

“What’s not fair?” asks Sebastian as he walks with Dan in his tail to them.

“Nothing,” says Emerson in the sweetest voice ever as everyone is trying to look really innocent and inconspicuous. They all fail spectacularly.

“What’s going on here? Why are you all being weird?”

“Nothing brother dear, absolutely nothing is happening. Not regarding you, or Dan, or anyone. We just like to see you having a … good friend,” says Remington as everybody starts to laugh.

Dan rolls his eyes. “You know people can be just friends right?”

“Of course we do, we’re just not necessarily sure that’s the case of you two,” laughs Emerson

Sebastian looks at them like they’re all crazy and a little bit stupid, then he tugs Dan’s arm as he rolls his eyes and they both leave the group mumbling something about people being all mad. 

*

Around the corner Seb turns to Dan  
“Those bastards are betting on us! Would you believe it? We need to make them pay! We could play them at their own game. Holding hands and stuff. What do you think?”

“Seb, we both know it’s not a bet about holding hands. This is at least kissing bet.” 

Seb looks at Dan.  
“Would you be ok with that?”

Dan looks at Sebastian, looks into his eyes. This is his best friend. His best person in the entire world. His eyes drag to his lips. He resists the urge to lick his lips. Yeah, just a friend. Absolutely nothing else going on here, Dan tries to persuade himself.  
“Yeah. I can do that,” He says little breathlessly. “Yeah.”

“Ok, great”, Sebastian doesn’t seem to notice what’s going on with Dan, lost in his head, planning. “So we kiss. At some point. But then what? They will win.”  
Seb chews on his lips.

“Well, we could… you know, we could like—we know the nearest bet is in two days, so we could” Dan takes a deep breath, “we could kiss sooner, and then they would lose.”

Sebastians eyes sparkle “Yes! Now that’s an idea! We kiss now. We won’t tell them, and then we’ll play them, like a fiddle. Or better! We’ll play them like you play your bass! We’ll be all cuddly, and romantic, and then we’ll be like HA! Fooled you!”

“Yeah”, Dan agrees silently not taking his eyes off of Sebs face. They’re going to kiss. Now. Apparently. That’s cool. Everything is cool. Totally.

Seb looks around. They’re in between two busses, wall next to them. They’re as alone as they could be. He looks at Dan. Suddenly he notices his deep brown eyes, his pretty mouth. His whole face somehow looks different then it looked a minute ago.

Seb shrugs. They’re best friends, this stalling is ridiculous. Why wouldn’t two male best friends kiss right, like of course it can lead to something else, it happens sometimes, but not every time. They’re…

Suddenly he’s interrupted by warm breath on his face. Dan is now right in his space, face next to his, breathing slowly, looking at him. Seb closes his eyes and leans closer. Their lips touch. It’s warm, it’s nice. The kiss lingers a bit but then they both draw back. 

“So.. yeah… we should probably…” Seb starts

“Hey boyfriends!!! Stop getting naked and come play! Were on in a bit!” Yells Emmerson from somewhere near.  
They don’t look at each other and go find the rest of the band.

*

“Home, smelly home!” Dan yells as he half falls into the bus. Seb catches him and maneuvers him on the couch and then sits next to him. The rest of the guys all slot inside as well. The show went really well and now everyone is at least half drunk, happy, and a bit tired. Bottles start passing around, music is really loud, and soon there’s food flying through air. 

“Seb! Catch!” Emerson yells as he throws a bit of his fried rice noodles in the vague direction of his brother.  
“Wait no!” Sebastian crouches behind Dan, so the noodles hit Dan’s hair and start slowly descent onto his shoulders. Dan doesn’t look very bothered with this, as he happily continues drinking his beer. 

“The pros of having a trash bag for a luggage is that you kind of don’t get grossed out by things easily,” he philosophes out loud.

“It also means you’re gross,” Sebastian points out at the sauce that’s now on Dan’s face, and noodles nestled on his shoulders. 

“Come and clean it,” Dan laughs breezily. 

Emerson, Phil and Remington look at each other and try to very inconspicuously watch what’s gonna happen. 

Sebastian takes a swig of the gin he’s holding and leans close to Dan’s face. The look at each other for a long time. Dan nods slightly and closes his eyes.  
Everyone on the bus goes absolutely quiet, watching these two drunken idiots. 

Sebastian whispers “We’re on” into Dan's ear and tentatively licks Dan’s cheek and tastes the sauce. “Yummy,” he mumbles as he takes another lick. And another. Dan is sitting still, the bottle forgotten on the couch next to him, his hands resting unmovingly. Sebastian moves as he almost sits on Dan’s lap and continues to clear Dans face. When there’s no sauce left, he continues to make his way down to his neck. At this point he’s not sure why he’s doing it. Probably because the sauce tastes so good. It must be the sauce. Yummy, noodle sauce is yummy, he thinks to himself. When Sebastian’s lips touch Dan’s neck, he sighs and bends his head more, so Sebastian has better access to his neck. Sebastian takes full advantage of it. Licks the sauce off his neck with long firm licks. Except he doesn’t stop when there’s nothing left. He continues to taste Dan’s neck, teasing it with his tongue and biting slightly.  
This time Daniel full on groans, and his arms fly to get a grip of Sebastian and he moves him fully on his lap. Sebastian is too busy sucking on his neck slightly to even notice that. Dan tugs on his hair, forcing him to stop teasing his neck. The both stare at each other’s eyes. Sebastian’s lips are shiny. Dan licks his lips.

Everyone in the lounge is absolutely still, holding their breaths. Emerson is smiling already, thinking of his practically already won bet. Then Seb turns around and seeing them all sitting there like statues, with their eyes glued to them he starts to laugh manically, bending down and wheezing.  
When he regains the ability to speak, he announces “I’m going to sleep now.” He gets up, takes Dans hand and drags him up and with him to the bunk area. When he hugs him he laugh whisper “We got them good”, and disappears into his bunk. Dan stands there for a bit trying to get his brain to work again. It doesn’t really work. Then he hears talk form the lounge and quickly gets into his bunk. He closes the curtain, turns around and very defiantly does not think of Sebastian’s tongue on his neck as he wanks off quietly.

Back in the lounge Emerson tries to argue if neck licking won him the bet or not. It didn’t. 

*

The next day Seb greets Dan with long hug, brushing their faces, almost going for a kiss. Behind them, he can hear Remington, so he makes extra show of it. And then proceeds to basically never leave Dans side throughout the day. Constantly brushing their hands, huddling in the corner, talking to each other. When they go to the toilet, Sebastian even does a little announcement and winks at them. 

When they disappear into said toilet, Remignton looks at the rest of the guys.

“They know. There’s no other explanation. They must know” Remington says.

“Who told them!” Jay looks suspiciously around.

“I think they might overhear us the other day,” Emerson says. “When I went to get them, they were basically around the corner. So we know, but they don’t know that we know.”

“I’m gonna stop you right there, no one is gonna add another know to the sentence” Phil warns him.

Emmerson looks a bit disappointed.

“Anyway,”Remington charges in, “what are we gonna do”?

“I told you, let it happen. They obviously know, but they don’t know we know, so we can make fun of them as they make fools of themselves pretending they don’t know what they know.“

As Jay is saying that, Phil starts punching him. He doesn’t stop even though he actually agrees with Jay.

“I mean, it’s the best outcome, right? They’re gonna make a show, so we can enjoy it. Also I do seriously think they like each other.”

“Yeah, we think that too.” Emerson agrees and looks at Remington who also nods his head. 

“It might do them good.” Jay whispers, because the two guys are coming back.

*

After the show everyone is just a bit stage high and sweaty. Hugging is absolute necessity. As Dan and Seb hug as usual, they notice everyone else eyeing them. They hold each other firmer and Seb whispers “We so got this,” to Dan. Dan giggles a bit and tries really hard not to smell Sebastian’s hair.

“Hey you, boyfriends, packing!” Remington nudges them. They slowly let go of each other and go help others with all their stuff. After that they all make themselves a bit more presentable and go to the party. Dan grabs a beer for himself and a gin for Sebastian and hands it to him. Sebastian grabs his waist and presses their sides together. Then takes the drink from his hand and they cheer and drink. Out of nowhere, Phil appears in front of them.  
“Hey! That was a good show! Cheers to that!” They all drink. “Have you seen the girl in the front row, the one with the blue hair?” Phil asks Sebastian, “She was very nice...”  
“Eeerrrr… “ Seb says. He has no idea there was some blue haired girl, he was watching Dan basically the whole time. “Yeah, she was hot.. but you know, I like brunets more,” he says cheekily, and before anyone can say a word he takes Dans hand and drags him to the dance floor. Phil laughs at their quick exit.  
My My My by Troye Sivan is playing and Sebastian holds Dan close, hands on the small of his back, so close he can smell his hair brushing his face. Dan puts his hands arounds Sebastian’s neck and pulls him closer. They’re dancing fully pressed on now, slowly swaying to the music. Dan laughs quietly mumbling something into Sebs ear. Sebastian makes a questioning sound so Dan tries again. He brushes hair off of Sebs ear, and puts his mouth right next to it, warm breath tickling.  
“I said that you should see Remington right now, his eyes are almost falling out off his head.”  
Sebastian doesn’t answer. He doesn’t even look around. His eyes are closed and the only thing occupying his mind right now is the way their bodies fit together and Dans breath on his ear. He’s not sure when he started to feel this way. And what even ‘this way’ is.  
Dan doesn’t move his mouth away, and starts singing with Troye to Sebastian’s ear.

“Oh my my my, living for your every move,”

He sings as they dance through the room.

“I got my tongue between your teeth, Go slow no no go fast,”

Sebastian feels their crotches brushing together. Wave of heat hits his face.

“Now, Let’s stop running from love, running from love,”

Suddenly the singing fades away, as Dan tenantively licks the shell off Sebastians ear. 

“Let’s stop my baby.”

Sebastian thinks he might go crazy like that. Their bodies slide together, hands gripping, legs fitted together. He can feel Dan’s mouth on his ear and he wants nothing more than kiss him. Now, screw the bet, screw everything. Why should he care?

He turns his head and looks at Dan who is still so close, silently watching him now. His lips are parted and inviting and Sebastian doesn’t know where to look. Dan's beautiful eyes that are now huge, pupils blown, questioning, or at his beautiful lips. Wet now, he realizes. Dans tongue peaks out again, wetting his lips and Sebastian thinks ‘Now, now now now.’

"Now" he says out loud.

And Dan seems to understand what he means. They both move their heads and their mouths touch. It’s nothing like the first kiss, that wasn’t a kiss, that was bullshit. This one, this, this is the one! Their mouths part and Dan sneaks in his tongue. It’s the best tongue in the entire world, thinks Sebastian absentmindedly as he tastes it in his mouth. The music seems to stop, the air turns into honey. There’s nothing more than them, kissing with hunger that escalates every second. Sebastian scrapes his teeth at Dans lips and Dan makes a deep sound that Sebastian feels in his chest. He wants more. He chases Dans tongue with his own, tasting, wanting more. Their lips are swollen, and it seems like there’s not enough air. 

They pull away just to breathe for a second and that moment is when the sounds rush back in. They hear whooping and hollering, and clapping. Everyone around them smiles and laughs and claps. 

Sebastian sees his brothers standing nearby, looking at him and smiling, nodding slightly. He smiles and nods at them back. Then he takes Dans hand and they walk to the bus knowing it will be empty for quite some time now.

As they leave, the door of the room slamming shut, Remington just utters:

“Well, that escalated quickly.”


End file.
